


Hope is a Waking Dream

by Moira_Darling



Series: Photo Manipulation Wallpapers - Fanart [2]
Category: Odyssey 5
Genre: Character Tribute, Fanart, Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_Darling/pseuds/Moira_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wallpaper made as a tribute to Kurt Mendel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope is a Waking Dream

 

<http://stream-of-grace.tumblr.com/post/143138367359/here-comes-judas>


End file.
